テンプレート:HM
ハリー・ポッター:ホグワーツの謎 }|, Year } } |1= }|, } |1= Chapter 1 (Your Journey Begins) |2= Chapter 2 (Welcome To Hogwarts) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Cure for Boils Potion" |c= - Charms Lesson "Lumos"}} |3= Chapter 3 (Dealing With Trouble) |4= Chapter 4 (Revenge is Best Served Magical) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Wiggenweld Potion"}} |5= Chapter 5 (The Duel) |6= Chapter 6 (A Curious Corridor) |7= Chapter 7 (Class Matters) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Flipendo"}} |8= Chapter 8 (Preparing for the Room) |9= Chapter 9 (Inside the Room) |10= Chapter 10 (Year's End) |11= Chapter 11 (Year's End) |Party Planner=" }" Achievement } |1= - Part 1, Side Quest "Happy Birthday, Hagrid!" |2= - Part 2, Side Quest "Use Your Charms" |3= - Part 3, Side Quest "Very Special Guests" |4= - Part 4, Side Quest "Hagrid's Magical Birthday Party"}} |#default = }|Side Quest " }"}} }}}} |2= }|, } |1= Chapter 1 (Year Two Begins) } |t = - Transfiguration Lesson "Reparifarge"}} |2= Chapter 2 (Growing and Shrinking) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Reducio" }} |3= Chapter 3 (The Black Quill) } |f= - Flying Lesson "Fast Laps"}} |4= Chapter 4 (Revelio) } |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Reparo" |pt= - Private Transfiguration Lesson "Revelio"}} |5= Chapter 5 (Rowan's Recovery) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Strengthening Solution"}} |6= Chapter 6 (Bill Weasley) } |c= - Private Charms Lesson "Incendio" |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Spongify" }} |7= Chapter 7 (Facing the Door) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Fire Protection Potion"}} |8= Chapter 8 (Training the Team) } |f= - Flying Lesson "Weaving" }} |9= Chapter 9 (Wizards Unite!) } |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Porcupine to Pin Cushion" }} |10= Chapter 10 (The Vault of Ice) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Swelling Solution"}} |11= Chapter 11 (End-of-Term Feast) |#default = }|Side Quest " }"}} }}}} |3= }|, } |1= Chapter 1 (Year Three Begins) } |f= - Flying Lesson "Rolling" |h= - Herbology Lesson "Valerian Sprigs"}} |2= Chapter 2 (Boggarts and Butterbeer) } |h= - Herbology Lesson "Dried Nettles" |p= - Potions Lesson "Wideye Potion"}} |3= Chapter 3 (Three Broomsticks) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Petrificus Totalus" |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Felifors"}} |4= Chapter 4 (Filching from Filch) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Depulso" |h= - Herbology Lesson "Stinksap"}} |5= Chapter 5 (Tulip Karasu) } |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Duro" |p= - Potions Lesson "Antidote to Common Poisons"}} |6= Chapter 6 (The Letter from No One) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Finite Incantatem" |h= - Herbology Lesson "Mandrakes"}} |7= Chapter 7 (Jacob's Room) } |f= - Flying Lesson "Loop-the-Loop" |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Owl to Opera Glasses"}} |8= Chapter 8 (Barnaby Lee) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Doxycide"}} |9= Chapter 9 (The Vault of Fear) } |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Mice to Snuffbox"}} |10= Chapter 10 (Among Friends) |11= Chapter 11 (End-of-Term Feast) |Become an Animagus=" }" Achievement } |1= - Part 1, Side Quest "Become an Animagus!" |2= - Part 2, Side Quest "Animagus Potion" |3= - Part 3, Side Quest "Animagus Lessons" |4= - Part 4, Side Quest "Time For Your Transformation"}} |#default = }|Side Quest " }"}} }}}} |4= }|, } |1= Chapter 1 (Year Four Begins) } |cmc= - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Fire Crab" |c= - Private Charms Lesson "Shield Charm"}} |2= Chapter 2 (The Mysterious Madam Rakepick) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Bombarda" |p= - Potions Lesson "Calming Draught"}} |3= Chapter 3 (All About Bowtruckles) } |cmc= - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Bowtruckle" |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Evanesco"}} |4= Chapter 4 (Curse-Breakers) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Vermillious" |f= - Flying Lesson "Formation Flying" |pc= - Private Charms Lesson "Ferula"}} |5= Chapter 5 (Time to Fly) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Shrinking Solution" |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Vera Verto"}} |6= Chapter 6 (Explore the Forbidden Forest) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Weedosoros" |cmc= - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Niffler"}} |7= Chapter 7 (Beast, Beings, and Creatures) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Cistem Aperio" |h= - Herbology Lesson "Flitterbloom"}} |8= Chapter 8 (Sickleworth) } |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Button to Beetle" |cmc= - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Murtlap"}} |9= Chapter 9 (Glittery Secrets) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Pepperup Potion" |f= - Flying Lesson "Sloth Grip Roll"}} |10= Chapter 10 (Seeing Red) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Scourgify" |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Orchideous"}} |11= Chapter 11 (Beautification Potion) } |cmc= - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Streeler" |h= - Herbology Lesson "Shrivelfig"}} |12= Chapter 12 (Working with Snape) } |p= - Private Potions Lesson "Beautification Potion" |c= - Charms Lesson "Diffindo" |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Serpensortia"}} |13= Chapter 13 (The Centaur's Arrow) } |f= - Flying Lesson "Broom Surfing" |cmc= - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Kneazle"}} |14= Chapter 14 (The Spider's Lair) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Ageing Potion" |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Colovaria" |pt= - Private Transfiguration Lesson "Arania Exumai"}} |15= Chapter 15 (Dark Secrets) } |f= - Flying Lesson "Extreme Dive and Pull Up" |h= - Herbology Lesson "Wormwood"}} |16= Chapter 16 (The Forest Vault) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Colloportus" |p= - Potions Lesson "Skele-Gro"}} |17= Chapter 17 |Become a Prefect=" }" Achievement } |1= - Part 1, Side Quest "Become a Prefect!" |2= - Part 2, Side Quest "Disciplinary Action" |3= - Part 3, Side Quest "Earn Your Badge" |4= - Part 4, Side Quest "You Are Almost a Prefect!"}} |#default = }|Side Quest " }"}} }}}} |5= }|, } |1= Chapter 1 (Year Five Begins) } |d= - Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson "Ghoul" |c= - Charms Lesson "Cheering Charm"}} |2= Chapter 2 (Grave Danger) } |d= - Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson "Hex-Deflection" |p= - Potions Lesson "Hair-Raising Potion"}} |3= Chapter 3 (Detention Before Extension) } |hm= - History of Magic Lesson "Medieval Assembly of European Wizards" |d= - Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson "Impedimenta"}} |4= Chapter 4 (Opposite Day) } |h= - Herbology Lesson "Belladonna" |f= - Flying Lesson "Reversing"}} |5= Chapter 5 (Penny, Portraits, Peace, and Pressure) } |hm= - History of Magic Lesson "Giant Wars" |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Switch: Feather Duster & Ferret"}} |6= Chapter 6 (The Ghosts of Hogwarts) |#default = }|Side Quest " }"}} }}}} |#default = }|, Side Quest " }"}} }}}} カテゴリ:登場テンプレート